Pokemon: Rise of the Unown
by YoshiSnivy
Summary: A mysterious force is rising up from the depths of Unova, and it's up to Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, and some strange companions to stop it!


**A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is YoshiSnivy, and this is my first chapter of my first story here on ! Don't let this fool you, however. Though I haven't written anything here, I am an experienced writer. That's enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story!**

**~Chapter 1 ~**

_How did we get into this mess?_ Snivy thought to herself, frozen in fear. _Just several hours ago, this seemed like the perfect day. How did everything go so wrong?_

_**Earlier that day…**_

"Cut it out!" Snivy shouted in annoyance as Oshawott splashed her with water.

"Alright, alright," he said with a chuckle.

Tepig, who was trying to take a nap on the shore, opened one eye, let out a deep sigh, and went back to sleep.

It was a beautiful day at Seashell Beach in Unova, where Ash and his Pokemon were stopping to do some training. Iris was visiting her family in the village where she grew up and Cilan was visiting his brothers at his gym, so they were on their own. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig had been doing exceptional lately, so they had the day to play while the rest of their buddies improved their moves far away from the shore.

Snivy stepped out of the water, groaned, and collapsed onto the sand next to Tepig. She was followed by Oshawott moments later.

"This is boring," Snivy said, staring up at the clouds. "I'd rather be training and growing stronger than just sitting around all day."

"Are you kidding?" Tepig said, eyes wide. "This is the best! We work hard 24/7. We deserve a break!"

"Agreed," Oshawott said, tapping the shell on his stomach.

Snivy ran her vines through the smooth, white sand, watching as the grains fell back down to the ground. _Maybe they're right. _she thought. _I guess this isn't so bad after all. _Slowly, she allowed her eyes to shut. Seconds later, she was awoken by a startled Oshawott.

"G-guys?" he whimpered, clearly frightened.

Puzzled, Snivy opened their eyes to see what he was talking about. After their eyes adjusted to the bright sun, they were met with a group of Krabby staring him down.

"Okay…" Snivy said quietly, trying to keep her cool. "Just back away slowly…"

They began creeping away without making a sound. At that moment, Tepig woke up and noticed the Krabby. He let out a shriek and used ember on the three of them.

"Alright, new plan. RUN!" Snivy shouted, and the three of them took off, the miffed krab Pokemon on their tails. They ran farther and farther away, slowly growing tired.

"They 're not slowing down!" Tepig gasped. "What do we do?"

Looking ahead, Snivy spotted an entrance to a cove with rocks over it.

"I have an idea. Follow me!" She said, and the three friends ran into the cove. Once inside, she used her vines to pull the rocks down in front of the entrance. Wheezing and panting, they collapsed onto the ground.

"Now they can't get in," Snivy said triumphantly, a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah, but we can't get out!" Oshawott groaned.

"Oh, shut it. She just saved our lives," Tepig said in annoyance. "You should be thanking her!"

"Don't give me that crap! Sure, we're alive now, but how long do you think that'll last? We're trapped in this cave without any food or water, and there's probably no way out! Do you still want to thank her now?" he shot back.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Snivy said, attempting to intervene. "We'll find a way out, I promise!"

"You ungrateful jerk!" Tepig said, ignoring her. "You couldn't have done anything as heroic as what she just did!"

Realizing there was no point in trying to stop them, she decided to walk away and them fight it out. Exhausted, she sat down on a rock near the back of the cave. _They fight so much. _she thought. _I wish they would just settle their differences. _At that moment, she felt something whiz by behind her.

Startled, she turned around to see what it was. All of a sudden, she felt something push something push her backwards. She was able to let out a brief shriek before her mouth was covered.

Hearing it, Oshawott and Tepig look over to see what happened. Snivy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Oshawott asked, frightened. The two of them ran over to search for her.

"Snivy!" they shouted in unison, searching for her. Tepig looked behind the rock where she was sitting and let out a squeal.

"What is it?" Oshawott shouted, running over to see what he was staring at. When he got there, he found himself looking at a trap door covered in a red substance that looked like blood.

"Well, I guess we only have one course of action here," Tepig said nervously. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly, he reached his fin towards the ring on the trap door. He touched it and shuttered, surprised by how cold and filthy it was.

Arm shaking, he slowly pulled it up. They found themselves peering into pure darkness.

Without warning, there was a slashing noise, and Tepig let out a short, high-pitched shriek before going silent.

"Tepig?" Oshawott asked in a panic.

The expression on his face was lifeless, like his soul had just been forcefully ripped from him. Several silent seconds passed, then he collapsed through the trap door into the darkness. Before he could say anything, there was another slash, and Oshawott fell in after him.

Everything went silent.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Pokemon: Rise of the Unown! I'll try to grind these chapters out weekly if you guys show your support! Please review, and have a great day!**


End file.
